


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Bubbles and Books”

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Head canon: Virgil and I share an obsession with baths as the ultimate escapist experience. (well apart from snoozing on a rainy winter morning, that is) - I think he makes for the perfect bookworm bath buddy. This drabble is the result of me wondering what each of the boys might do to deal with those long, dangerous missions that leave actual scars and bruises - and then feeling too lazy and tired to write a double drabble for each brother. (oops sorry)





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Bubbles and Books”

In spite of its size and number of rooms, there are few places inside the Tracy house where one can feel truly alone. Claiming your territory is therefore a big deal for introverts like Virgil, and no ritual is more sacred to him than drawing a warm bath late at night, especially after a long and strenuous mission. 

Every bathroom has its own theme, so naturally, the lumberjack of the Tracy family prefers a cosy mountain lodge styled bathroom that is tucked away in the southeastern corner of the house. This is where he hides a vast collection of bath products and various stacks of dog-eared art history books.

His phone is sitting on the window sill, a mellow piano sonata oozing out of the speakers. The row of candles that line the massive tub are flickering gently like a silent lullaby. 

Virgil is sprawled out beneath a mountain of fragrant bubbles. His head is leaning back, one arm dangling lazily over the side of the tub. Somehow he had managed not to ruin his trademark rooster comb, but that was a small price to pay for instant zen.

He decidedly ignores the familiar sting of fresh cuts meeting chemicals.

**Author's Note:**

> Head canon: Virgil and I share an obsession with baths as the ultimate escapist experience. (well apart from snoozing on a rainy winter morning, that is) - I think he makes for the perfect bookworm bath buddy. This drabble is the result of me wondering what each of the boys might do to deal with those long, dangerous missions that leave actual scars and bruises - and then feeling too lazy and tired to write a double drabble for each brother. (oops sorry)


End file.
